bprofandomcom-20200216-history
Kaneshiro Goshi
Profile= In the music world Goshi is considered to be a great talent. He lived overseas for some time in the past to hone his music skills. Therefore he is fluent in English. Appearance Goshi's black hair is short at the front and longer in the back. His bangs are parted to the left side. He has red snake eyes (eyes with visible white between the iris and the lower eyelid)PASH!2016年9月号. He generally prefers black clothing. Both in the game and anime, he wears either a black top or in addition a black leather jacket with jeans. Also, he almost always wears a necklace or/and a wristband as accessories. Personality Goshi most of the time can be seen with a frown. His rough attitude often hides his true feelings. But deep down he is kind and helpful. Even though Goshi works as an idol he stated to not like being one. The reason lies mainly in the activities of idols that he does not always enjoy doing. Despite this issue, he is very passionate about music and would go to great lengths for it. Goshi is able to compose music ad-lib. He also has absolute pitchB-PROJECT 1st Anniversary Special. He is often called a workaholic. Once taken a job, he gives his best to succeed. Nevertheless, Goshi is quite stubborn as well. He clearly states his opinion, sometimes regardless of what his band mates or people he works with think. Rather than working in a group, he prefers to work on his own. He tends to lock himself up in the basement to play guitar「The BAD END isn't so bad」. |-| History= History Not much is known yet about Goshi's past. It was hinted in the game that something happened during his time in America but he does not want to talk about it. |-| Relationships= Relationships Appellation |-| Trivia= Trivia *His favourite food are ramen and hamburger.MY★STAR vol.6 *Goshi's type is returnees who are fluent in English. *Goshi trains his body in order to give off good vocals.2D☆STAR vol.3 *Goshi hates putting on sunscreen.【PHOTO BOOK】Kaneshiro Goshi And has hay fever. 【Arrival of Spring】Kaneshiro Goshi *His behavior became americanized due to his stay in the States.dreaming time Lyrics Card *In his free time he likes to read American comics when not practicing.【PHOTO BOOK】Nome Tatsuhiro *He is getting interested in stage acting.GANDARA BB+ RADIO on 23.09.18 And likes to watch musicals.2D☆STAR vol.8 *His representative animal is a wolf. His personal monster/mascot is called Devil Goshi. *Goshi is a scaredy-cat who is not good with anything to do with horror or supernatural. *Goshi picks fights with the crows on the roadside by glaring. He looks happy when he wins.Special interview CD *Goshi's ideal holiday is to get up early and go jogging. Relax at a spa and write a song after.2D☆STAR vol.4 |-| Gallery= Official Gallery Goshi Birthday 2016.jpg|Birthday Photo - 4 July 2016 Goshi Group Birthday Photo 2015.jpg|Goshi Birthday Group Photo 2016 Goshi Birthday 2017.jpg|Birthday Photo - 4 July 2017 Goshi Birthday 2018.jpg|Birthday Photo - 4 July 2018 Goshi Birthday 2019.jpg|Birthday Photo - 4 July 2019 Yuta Group Birthday Photo 2015.jpg|Yuta Birthday Group Photo 2015 1stSTAGE 2016-1.jpg|1st STAGE 2016 1stSTAGE 2016-2.jpg|1st STAGE 2016 Kento Birthday 2016 Group.jpg|Kento Birthday Group Photo 2016 Premium Playviewing.jpg|Premium Playviewing AGF 2016.jpg|AGF 2016 Anime Countdown 3.jpg|Anime Countdown Anime Post 2.jpg|Post-Anime 2 Brilliant Party.jpg|BRILLIANT PARTY Game Gallery CG Gallery Kaneshiro Goshi|CGs Costume Gallery Kaneshiro Goshi|Costumes |-| References Category:Characters